User blog:PokeFreak117/The Adventures of Max season 2 part 5
Max was deep in the headquarters of Team Cyber. He was bound by a field of energy that restricted his movements. On either side of him, his friends were bound in identical fields of energy. Max let out a groan as he let his mind wander. How had things gone so horribly wrong? Then he remembered. He and his friends had no trouble breaking in. They did so with ease, and plowed right through the grunts. It was when the elite forces were called in that things went wrong. They had been severely overpowered and put in prison. They only reason they were still alive was because Team Cyber demanded to know who led them to the base. Max however refused to betray Queen. She had helped him get this far, and he refused to let her help be in vain. Max was snapped out of his mental wandering as a large fist slammed into his stomach, sending untold volts of electricity into his body. He looked up to see an Electivire looking down at him. This was the fifth blow that it had delivered, and Max’s entire body was numb. Next to the Electivire was a Team Cyber admin, bent on forcing the information right out of him. “I know you're in a lot of pain Max,” the admin snarled, jeering. “Give me the info, and I’ll be merciful!” Max said nothing. He simply shook his head, flashing a pained smile. “YOU INSOLENT BRAT!” the admin yelled, completely fed up. “Now’s your last chance! If you don’t talk, Electivire here sends every last volt it can muster into your body. I can guarantee you that you won’t survive.” Mas simply flashed another pained smile. The grunt growled. “I’ll give you three seconds to start talking. Three… Two…-” His words were cut short as the room went dark. “What the-!?” the man exclaimed. “Who did that!?” In the darkness, Max could hear a crashing noise, evidence that a battle was taking place. Soon, the lights flashed on again. Both the admin and his pokemon were passed out on the floor, and a different pokemon stood over them. It was a Tsareena, one that he had seen somewhere before. He realized that it belonged to Queen. “You’re Queen’s Tsareena!” Max exclaimed. “Does this mean…?” “Yes,” came an answer, as a girl entered the room. Queen. “Looks like you saw my note. Thanks for coming, Max.” “Not a problem,” Max replied. “NOT A PROBLEM!!?” Emily shieked. “Have you forgotten the position we’re in right now!!?? Your so-called ‘friend’ here lured us ALL into her little trap!” Queen sighed. “Look, i had this all planned out okay? This was part of the plan.” “Letting me get Thunderpunched in the gut a few times?” Max said. “Great plan you got here!” Queen rolled her eyes. “Do you want me to free you or not?” “I would appreciate that,” Max said groaning from the lingering pain. Queen nodded and walked over to a nearby control panel and pressed a series of buttons. Suddenly, the field of energy disappeared from around the three captives. Max, who was still weak, collapsed, struggling to regain his energy. “I thought electricity charged things,” Queen commented. Max glared at her, with a look that could kill. “Sorry,” she said quickly. “Let me help you there.” She bent down and helped Max to his feet. “You said you had a plan,” James stated. “What’s next?” “Well,” Queen began, “we need to destroy the source of all our problems: the giant cannon that would be used to destroy Riora. In order to do that, we need to reach the core of the base. Once there, we have to free the legendary pokemon being held captive there. Freeing them will remove the cannon’s power source, and SHOULD shut it down.” “So we head to the core?” James asked. Queen nodded. “How do we get there without being seen?” “We go through the ventilation system. It’s really quite large, and we should be able to make it without being detected.” “We could have just gone through the air shaft? That would have helped sooner,” Max replied. “But won’t they have scanners in the vents?” Queen shook her head. “They didn’t think anyone would get inside. Fortunately, you three are not just anyone. Each of you are very talented trainers, who have done this kind of thing before.” “You’re strong,” Max said to Queen. “Couldn’t you just do it yourself?” “Not by myself,” Queen answered. “I need your help. To make things better, you brought help. We should be able to free the legendary pokemon trapped within the core.” Max, James, and Emily all nodded. “Oh! One more thing, Max.” Max looked at her and raised one eyebrow. “Oh?” “I know where you team is kept, Max, and i know how to get it back. If you want, we can get your Pokemon back before we free the legendaries.” An enormous grin spread across Max’s face. “I would appreciate that, thank you very much.” Queen smiled. “We can’t waste any time doing this. Follow me,” Queen said as she started to walk down the halls. Max silently followed her. James and Emily exchanged unsure glances before following her as well. Queen led them down empty hallways, managing to avoid anyone else. Suddenly, she held out her hand, motioning for them to stop. She glanced at a nearby door. “Max, your Pokemon are in there. I can get in there, but getting them out will be tough. I’m not authorized to remove them, so an alarm will sound when i do. Men will attack me, and i’ll need you and your friends to cover me.” Max, James, and Emily nodded. Queen slipped into the room and didn’t come out for a few minutes. None of the others could see what was happening until an ear-splitting alarm began to sound. Queen scrambled out of the room as Grunts began to dash down the halls at them. “Let’s do this!” James yelled as he sent out Salamence. Salamence mega-evolved, causing the grunts to back up in fear. They sent out a variety of pokemon, only for them to be plowed down by Salamence’s flamethrower attack. On the other side of the hall, Emily was fighting off grunts using mega-lucario. Queen ran up to max and thrust six pokeballs into his arms. “Thee are your pokemon, Max!” Max smiled, strapping the six pokeballs to his belt. Then, he grabbed and threw one, and a Haxorus popped out. “Awesome,” he said, smiling. “USE OUTRAGE!” Haxorus began to thrash about, sending pokemon and grunts alike flying. “Max, they know that you’re free,” Queen said. “There’s no point trying to be stealthy anymore!” “So now what?” Emily demanded. “We need to get to the power core,” Queen answered. “Instead of taking the vents, we’ll just take the quickest route there!” Max smiled. “Speed is my game,” he said, retreating Haxorus and sending out Garchomp and Charizard. Max climbed onto Garchomp. “James, hop on your Salamence! Emily and Queen, get on Charizard and hold on tight! Queen, steer Charizard in the direction of the core!” Charizard took off, and Garchomp and Salamence followed it. Grunts poured in from every direction, but they were defeated easily. “Where are all the Admins?” James asked. “In the core,” Queen answered. “They know we’re coming! We just have to blast through!” Max rolled his eyes. “Right. That’ll work.” Queen looked back at him. “You need to believe in yourself, Max. If you act pessimistic like that, you’re more likely to fail.” Max let out a large sigh. “Fine. Let’s do it.” The three pokemon sped down the halls, making short work of any grunts that dared to interfere. Soon, Max spied a door labeled “core”, and followed as charizard darted right at the door, melting it effortlessly. The men on the other side were caught off-guard, and many of their pokemon were knocked out by the sudden impact. Max, Emily, Queen, and James sent out all their pokemon in a chaotic clash. In all the chaos, the Executive Cyber members could hardly tell what was happening and began to lose. Soon, the only people still standing were Max, his friends, and some of their pokemon (many of their own pokemon had been knocked out in the clash). There was only one thing left to do: free the legendary pokemon and destroy the core. That moment, red lights began to flash as an automated voice called out: “CORE CHARGING. PREPARE FOR FIRE. CORE CHARGING. PREPARE FOR FIRE.” “S***,” Max hissed. “How are we going to stop it? We can free the legendaries, but we don’t have time to safely destroy the core!” Queen looked at him, a serious expression on her face. “I have an idea, but you’re not going to like it.” To be continued……. Category:Blog posts